Wolf Pack
by kirallie
Summary: AU Final installment in the werewolfSam series. The family tries to help Dean learn to control his wilder side.


_Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine.  
__This is the final instalment of this series so I hope you have all enjoyed._

**Wolf Pack**

Sam looked over what Bobby and Dad had managed to build in the woods behind Bobby's property. It was very impressive and looked like it'd hold. They'd basically just built a very big wire fence, the wire being coated in silver to discourage Dean from trying to climb or even grab it. Sam reached out and brushed his fingers against it, wincing as the silver burnt his skin. Yeah, no way would Dean try to grab that fence. They'd even managed to coral a herd of dear inside so there was plenty for them to hunt. Sam turned as he heard and smelt his Dad walking towards him.

John glanced down and then grabbed Sam's hand, grimacing at the burn there. He wished there was something he could do but the silver allergy stayed no matter what phase the moon was in. It made hunting anything that took silver very annoying but Sam never complained when he was accidentally burned. Dean was still adjusting to the fact he had to avoid silver. Sam shrugged at his look and John shook his head.

"Had to make sure it was strong enough to deter even a pissed off werewolf. No way will Dean try to climb it or tear it apart." Sam answered and John let his hand go, reaching over to yank Sam into a brief hug.

"You think he's gonna freak out being in there?" He asked and Sam shrugged.

"It's big enough we can run in and you can't see one fence from the other side so….it'll be fine. You and Bobby will have tranqs though, right?" Sam demanded and John nodded.

"We'll be okay Sam." He assured his youngest and Sam nodded.

"After we hunt I'll bring Dean to the fence, see how he reacts to you. Bobby should stay downwind. Introduce you one at a time several moons apart. I hope it works." The last bit was whispered but John still heard.

"If it doesn't we keep trying Sam. You're my sons, I'm not giving up. Honestly I miss being out with you during the full moon." He admitted and Sam smiled at him.

* * *

Bobby locked the gate behind them and Sam led Dean further into the fenced area so that they wouldn't be able to see it when they first transformed. Both older men would stay downwind until after they heard Sam call from the fence. Sam could smell Dean's fear that something would go wrong. They stopped in a small clearing and settled in to wait for moonrise.

"Sam." Dean whispered as the moon started to rise and Sam pulled him in for a quick hug.

"It'll be okay Dean." Sam promised and then the pain started. Once it had passed Sam straightened and watched Dean for what he'd do. Dean scented the air, looking around, obviously aware that something was different. Sam called to him and Dean obediently moved to his side, dropping his eyes in submission. Sam nudged him and they took off on the hunt.

John paced nervously, waiting for Sam to call for him, with Bobby watching him in amusement.

"How long does it take to hunt?" He grumbled and Bobby shook his head.

"The longer they take the longer Dean has to calm down John. Sam will call when he thinks Dean is ready." Bobby assured him and then they both tensed as they heard a howl.  
"That's your cue." John nodded and headed for the fence. He heard growling long before he saw the fence. He stepped out form the brush and stopped, seeing Dean snarling and growling at him but with Sam holding him back from the fence. He fought a flinch when Sam bit Dean but at least Dean's growls dropped in volume.

"D…Dad." Sam called and John smiled at him, nodding.  
"S…s…stay." John nodded again, leaning against the tree. He watched as Sam went to work trying to calm Dean down, making Dean look at him instead of John. It took most of the night but Dean finally stopped trying to get at the fence. Sam sat down and locked Dean in his arms before nodded at John who slowly moved closer while Dean was distracted. By the time Dean noticed him again John was just out of reach of the fence, making Dean go rigid in Sam's arms. Sam whined, nuzzling at Dean's throat to try and calm him down. Sam glanced up at John and smiled.  
"T..t..ta…talk." Sam said and John noticed that Sam's speech ability had deteriorated a bit, probably since he didn't talk with Dean while transformed since Dean didn't seem to understand.

"Hey Dean, it's me, it's Dad. You're doing great, you know I won't hurt you and I know deep down you really don't want to eat me. I don't know if you can understand me but I'm here for you Dean. Just like Sammy is. I love you son, both of you." John said, talking softly and Dean cocked his head to the side, staring at him in what seemed to be curiosity. John was just happy he had stoped growling. Sam smiled at the fact that Dean seemed to be listening to their Dad. Sam gently petted Dean's hair, nuzzling his neck, happy when Dean continued to relax in his grip as John kept talking, mostly about nothing to just get Dean used to his voice. By the time the moon set his voice was hoarse but Dean was curled up in Sam's arms, mostly relaxed while watching every move John made.

Dean blinked, seeing his Dad sitting on the other side of the fence. He knew it was Sam who was holding him and he just lay in his little brother and alpha's arms.

"Hey." Sam whispered, looking down at him and Dean smiled.

"How'd it go?" He asked, looking between them at John smiled at him, standing up and stretching.

"It was fine Dean, other than the fact I've been talking non stop for half the night." He told his eldest and Dean looked at him nervously.

"Did I…."

"You growled a lot but Sam held you back from the fence. You calmed down eventually but watched me the whole time so….."

"It went very well Dean, better than I thought it would. You were pretty relaxed towards the end." Sam assured him.  
"So Dad gets to spend the day sucking on cough lollies in preparation for tonight." Sam teased and John rolled his eyes. The two boys got up and stretched and all three walked along the fence line until they reached the gate so John could let them out.

* * *

Dean was almost leaning against the fence, watching and listening to John as he talked about some of the hunts they'd gone on when Dean had just started going with him. Glowing blue eyes were focused intently on him but Dean hadn't growled at him for the last month so John had gradually been moving closer to the fence, Sam always ready to grab Dean if necessary. John shifted slightly to take the pressure of his leg and Dean cocked his head to the side, looking curious.

"Just a numb leg Dean." John told him, smiling without showing his teeth, he knew better than to show teeth to a predator, it would be seen as a threat or challenge. Dean moved, reaching a hand through the fence and whimpering at him.  
"Dean? Son can you….do you understand me?" John asked, seeing Sam move forward with a hopeful look on his face. Dean made another, pleading noise and John glanced at Sam who shrugged, not knowing either. John took a deep breath and lifted his hand; a scratch would hurt like hell but wouldn't infect him so he figured it was worth the risk. Clawed fingers wrapped around his hand, Dean's nostrils flaring, taking in his scent. John held perfectly still, able to see Sam waiting in a crouch, ready to intervene if he had to.  
"Dean?" John whispered and Dean looked up at him. John smiled again because for the first time he could see his son in those electric blue eyes.  
"I'm here Dean, you're okay son." John soothed and Sam moved up to hug Dean.

"Dean." Sam said and Dean reacted, looking at his brother.  
"Tr…try to t…talk." Sam said and Dean licked his lips, looking from his Dad to his brother. He seemed to understand them for the most part but was appeared confused.

"It's okay Dean, you can do it. Just try." John encouraged and Dean swallowed before opening his mouth but then slammed it shut. That happened a few times before he managed a choked sounding growl.  
"That's it, keep trying."

"D..D…D….D…Da…" Dean managed to get out and John laughed in joy.

"That's great Dean! You're doing so well, I'm so proud son." John said, gently squeezing Dean's hand. Dean looked at Sam who smiled and nuzzled Dean's throat.

"Dean good." Sam said, hugging him, and Dean smiled, relaxing in Sam's grip. He looked around, wrinkling his nose as odd smells wafted past before staring off into the trees.

"Dean?" John asked and his head snapped around to face his Dad. Sam looked at Dean and then began tugging him up.

"Dean….need run…awake…not ani..mal." Sam tried to explain and John concentrated on his words before understanding. Dean had never been 'awake' while transformed before, he needed to run and explore the new state.

"Have fun, I'll wait at the gate." John promised and Dean whimpered but let go of his hand, pulling his won back through the fence.  
"It's okay Dean, you stay with Sammy, and I'll see you soon." John assured him, watching as Sam tugged Dean to his feet before leading him deeper into the fenced area.

Dean ran faster than he could ever remember running, following Sam as he led him through the trees. He felt confused, his mind sluggish, but he knew that Sam would keep him safe. His senses felt overloaded, his range of sight incredible and he could smell things he'd never imagined. Sam glanced back at him, grinning, and Dean grinned back, loving the feel of the wind whipping around them as they dodged around trees.

John smiled when his sons ran out of the trees to stop a few inches from the gate. They both walked right up to the fence and reached through it. John held out both hands, taking his sons hands, squeezing in comfort. Sam let go first, sitting down before tugging Dean down into his arms. John sat down on his side of the fence and Dean reached for him again from his place in Sam's arms so John held out his arm, letting Dean clutch his hand, happy that Dean was able to keep his claws from puncturing his skin at all. He tightened his grip on Dean's hand as the moon set and Dean whimpered in pain, eyes slamming shut. Sam winced slightly but stayed silent. When Dean opened his eyes again they were the green John was used to. Dean swallowed hard and John squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"Dad? I…" Dean stared at him and John smiled before letting go of Dean's hand and standing up, unlocking the gate for them. Sam helped Dean up and his eldest stubbled so John caught him, hugging him briefly.

"It's okay Dean, you're okay." John whispered.

"I remember. The moon rose and there was pain and then you were talking to me Dad. You even…" Dean looked down at his hand, remembering the claws that had been there and yet his Dad had still let him hold his arm.

"That's great Dean!" John told him and Dean gave him a shaky smile.  
"Come, on Bobby's waiting for us and I bet you two want to sleep." He told them and his sons followed him to where Bobby was waiting.

* * *

"Ouch." Dean grumbled, rubbing at his leg.

"Dean! You okay?" John yelled.

"Yeah, just twisted my leg. Let's just kill this thing." He snarled as he scrambled up, smiling when he felt Sam help him up. Sam made sure he was okay before moving in to help their Dad kill the black Dog that they had been tracking. Dean held back, covering them since he was now a little less mobile. He grinned as they finally got it down, moving to lean against a tree and ease the weight of his leg.  
"So steak tonight?" He asked with a grin, seeing his Dad roll his eyes and Sam grin. John took one side and Sam the other to help him back to the cars. He grumbled but gave the keys to Sam, stretching his leg out as best he could while in the passenger seat. They got back to town without any problems, cleaned up and then headed out to dinner, Dean limping slightly but not as badly.

* * *

John waited by the fence until the boys got back from their hunt, deer blood sticking to their bare chests. Dean moved to the fence and reached out to him so John extended his hand.

"Sam?" John asked and his youngest nodded, gently tugging Dean back away from the fence. John took a deep breath and then opened the gate just enough so that he could slip through it. He took a few steps into the fenced area and then stood still as Sam let go of Dean but stayed beside him. Dean stared at him, scenting the air and then he walked towards John, Sam staying right at his side, just in case.  
"Hey Dean." John whispered and Dean reached out with a hand to touch John's shoulder. Dean made an inquisitive little growl before moving in, lowering his head to the juncture of John's neck and shoulder. He sniffed at the skin and John made himself stay utterly still, smiling when Dean's arms wrapped around him in a hug. He hugged Dean back and then Sam took his brother's place in hugging him. Dean took John's hand and tugged, grinning happily.  
"Dean?" John asked and Dean swallowed, working on trying to talk.

"R….r…ru….n." Dean got out, rocking back and forth on his heels and John nodded, running through the trees with his sons. He knew they were moving a lot slower than they could for his sake and he was glad they were, he knew how fast werewolves could move and he could not keep up. Sam tackled Dean and the two rolled on the ground, play fighting. John settled down beneath a tree to watch them until they both moved to sit on either side of him, curling up to rest and wait for the moon to set.

* * *

Sam stared at the house he'd only seen in pictures, not sure he really wanted to be there but he knew it was good for them to finally truly talk about what had happened. He followed his Dad and brother up the walk so that John could knock on the door. A young woman opened it and John smiled.

"Can I help you?" She asked wearily.

"I'm John Winchester, and these are my sons, Dean and Sam. We used to live here. You know, we were just drivin' by, and we were wondering if we could come see the old place." John told her and she frowned.

"Winchester. Yeah, that's so funny. You know, I think I found some of your photos the other night." The woman told them and Dean perked up.

"You did?" He asked and she nodded, stepping aside.

"Come on in. I'm Jenny." The followed her inside the house.

* * *

"Sairie, where's Sam?" Dean demanded as the little girl made it outside, crying and clutching her little brother.

"He's inside. Something's got him." She answered and Dean looked at his Dad before shooting a panicked look at the front door even as it slammed shut on its own. Both men ran for their cars, going for weapons. Dean also grabbed an axe and began chopping away at the front door while John tried to open a window.

Inside the kitchen, Sam was flung into a set of cabinets. He stood up and was pinned against the wall by the invisible force. He couldn't move any part of his body. The fire figure made its way towards Sam and he struggled to free himself, blue showing in his eyes as his beast woke up.

Dean finally made a big enough hole and scrambled through, John following him into the house. They searched around madly for the youngest member of their family.

"Sam? Sam!" They both yelled and then Dean spotted him pinned to the wall.

"Dad in here!" Dean called and John joined him, both aiming at the burning figure.

"No, don't! Don't!" Sam yelled, eyes locked on the figure.

"What, why?" John demanded and Sam smiled softly.

"Because I know who it is. I can see her now." Sam whispered even as the fire vanished, revealing Mary Winchester. Both older males lowered their weapons staring in shock.

"Mary?" John choked and his wife smiled at him gently.

"Mom?" Dean whispered and Mary smiled at her eldest son, moving closer to him.

"Dean." She greeted him and Dean's eyes filled with tears as she stepped past him and towards Sam.  
"Sam." She stated and Sam smiled weakly, crying as her smile faded.  
"I'm sorry." She told him and Sam frowned.

"For what?" He asked but she just looked at him sadly before walking away from them, looking at John again.

"Mary." He called and she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry John, I love you." She said and then looked up at the ceiling.  
"You get out of my house. And let go of my son." She demanded, bursting into flames again. The fire reached up to the ceiling and then disappeared. Sam staggered as the force holding him vanished, moving over to his brother and father, all three of them stunned.

"Now it's over." Sam whispered sadly.

* * *

"Thanks for these." John told Jenny as he looked through the old photos.

"Don't thank me, they're yours." Jenny told him and John nodded, splitting the pile into two and handing one half to Dean who put them in the car.

"Well, there are no spirits in there anymore, this time for sure." Missouri told Sam as she joined him on the stairs.

"Not even my mom?" He asked quietly and she shook her head.

"No." She answered, staring at him.

"What happened?"

"Your mom's spirit and the poltergeist's energy, they cancelled each other out. Your mom destroyed herself goin' after the thing."

"Why would she do something like that?"

"Well, to protect her family, of course." She told him and Sam nodded, tears in his eyes. She went to put her hand on his shoulder but stopped. She was uncomfortable around both boys, their inner animals making her a little nervous.  
"Sam, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You sensed it was here, didn't you? Even when I couldn't."

"The wolf did." He muttered and Missouri nodded.

"Sam, you ready?" John called, staring at Missouri. He hadn't appreciated the way she'd reacted to the boys when she'd realised what they were now. As far he was concerned they were his sons, nothing else mattered. Jenny thanked them all again as they got into their vehicles. They waved to Jenny and her kids and then drove away.

* * *

Bobby followed John into the fenced area, fighting not to let his nervousness show as the two boys walked closer. Sam he knew wouldn't hurt him, he'd been around the kid enough during the full moon to know that but Dean was still gaining control. In an odd repeat of his first meeting with Sam a few years earlier his throat was sniffed and then he was being hugged by a werewolf. Bobby hugged Dean in returned and then watched as the two boys began to play around, dragging John into it too. Watching them play Bobby smiled, they had to be the weirdest wolf pack on the planet but it worked for them.

_The End._


End file.
